kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Grestin
Geography The Unified State of Grestin is a small nation in the south of Kafrica. It shares borders with Tekkia, the KSC, and Strelka to the north. North Grestin has a moderate coastline along the KS Sea. The territories of North Grestin cover 12 thousand square kilometers, making it the 7th largest nation on the continent behind Azenia Grestin is largely comprised of mountainous terrain with most plainar areas lying near to the coast. Politics Government Grestin's current government is a democracy with all people involved in government affairs and actions. Using modern technology for current and near instantaneous decisions and ratification. A system of governance akin to the Jool centric Solari model. Every 10 years a 'Grand Citizen' is elected to act as a figure head of the nation and to act as the impartial judge of national affairs needing an unbiased voice, as well as act as an overriding force on divisive votes. List of Grand Citizens: * Hal Kerman (2101-2111*) *Expected term end. Provinces Grestin is comprised of 6 territories, 3 of which are coastal. The northmost of these, the nation's namesake houses the capitol. Foreign Relations However making political alliances with select groups after heavy negotiations and decisions being made by the people. Protecting any vassal or fellow MDP allies of Grestin. Military The Grestin is a militarily neutral state. Not fighting unless attacked. Population The people of New Grestin live in two main areas along the South Kafrican Banana. Port Jebidiah straddles the border with the Kerbal Space Center housing a population of 1.5 million. To the south of the capitol lie Pogo and South Post each with a population of 0.5 million Kerbals. Economy Education The city of south post houses Grestin's three main education centres Bob Kerman Memorial College; Jebediah Memorial Flight University; and Bill's Aeronautical University for Military Cadets. Which receive an average thirty thousand applications a year. Science and Technology The Unified State is known for such major developments as the NS-5 robots unveiled in the 2050s, the first colonization of Laythe in the same decade, the deployment of the Super GRUNT spacecraft , the creation of Peter the artificial Kerbal, among other developments. Old Government The New Grestin States was run by new system of government that allowed for a single ruler that was checked by 2 divisions, one which managing the Kerbal's rights and votes (Domestic Branch) and another branch which manages the Bill of Actions (Administrative Branch). The Bill of Action listed what a leader may and may not do... but aside from that the leader or- Commander in Chief must take action as to progress the nation in the best way forward as they are selected by a cabinet every 10 years... however a leader may be removed from office should they break the regulations of the Bill of Actions. The New Grestin States takes a stand point of having no single political "party" but rather be a single entity which works towards set goals made by the Domestic as requested by the people. Final Government Leaders: * Commander in Chief: MacArthur Kerman * Domestic Head of Office: Spaghetti Kerman * Head of Administrative Branch: Denver Kerman * New Grestin General of Arms: Dewey Kerman * Office of Foreign Affairs: Unni Kerman Past New Grestin Commander in Chiefs: * Kennedy Kerman (2038-2050) * Kellen Kerman (2051-2057) * Kessler Kerman (2058-2063) * Burger Kerman (2063-2069) * Peter (2070-2078) * MacArthur Kerman (2078-2086)* *expected complete term Past New Grestin General At Arms: * Jabe Kerman (2041-2052) * Dewey Kerman (2052-) Past New Grestin Head of Foreign Affairs Office * Bonnie Kerman (2040-2066) * Unni Kerman (2070-) Past New Grestin Head of Domestic Affairs Office * Amy Kerman (2040-2077) * Spaghetti Kerman (2077-) Past New Grestin Head of Administrative Office * Chaffee Kerman (2039-2077) * Edward White Kerman (2077-) Military COMING SOON History Pre-2041 NGS was reborn from the fall of the old governments. Angus Kerman is regarded as the father of the nation who decided to remake the government and reboot the mainland's power. So he created the current constitution alongside Shawn Kerman, Gus Kerman and Felix Kerman. Angus was elected to be the Commander in Chief thereafter, serving for four successive terms. Efforts in science took place throughout the Kerbin the largest housed in the mountains of New Grestin. On top of K2 the largest observatory on Kerbin can be found. Science teams have also been sent to the North and South poles for further exploration and research. Category:Nations